Nunca pensé, llegar a conocerte
Esta es un historia creada, dirigida y auspiciada por RosaOtaku e Historycreep, la cual relata el como se conocieron Agate y Roy ademas de como llegaron a formar tal pareja. =Personajes:= *Roy-P *Agate *Criso *Lāla ma i *creditos: todas las partes mas cursis las hizo Historycreep, Rosaotaku, No porque es una roca fria, pero ella si hizo los códigos Capitulo 1= Roy estaba sentado como siempre cerca de donde pudiese ver a criso. Agate saltaba de árbol en árbol recolectando frutas. Roy lo observo, poniendo en practica lo que le enseño Criso, se levanto y dijo en voz fuerte. -¿oye pediste permiso para eso? Agate hablo desde arriba del árbol con una voz un poco mas imponente que la de Roy pero sin una mala intención. -Es tuyo este árbol? Roy mira al suelo intimidado por quien le respondió. -no pero....noo puedes hacerlo, criso dice que debes pedirle permiso al árbol para hacerlo. Agate lo ve con una mirada extrañada Roy se asusta y dice en un tono de voz bajo. -bueno...solo si quieres, pero es Lo correcto Agate mira al árbol y con un poco de confusión le pidió permiso al árbol para cortar la fruta -Permiso? Roy miro un poco intimidado a Agate. -Con eso basta, Sigue..Lo que hacías. Dicho esto roy volvio a sentarse. Agate termino de recojer la fruta y bajó del árbol de un salto. -toma Agate se acerca a Roy y le da un melocoton. Pero Roy estaba tan asustado que no se dio cuenta y empezo a disculparse. -oye pero...No Lo hice con maldad. ..Lo juro, Solo hacía, Lo que me enseñaron... y y eso Dijo roy asustado -No estoy molesto Respondió Agate y el se sienta frente a el -Que haces aquí solo? Roy aun un poco nervioso respondió. -Solo observaba a Criso hacer sus labores. -¿Criso? ¿quien es ese? Pregunto Agate, Roy respondió con una sonrisa,lo que mas le gustaba era hablar de Criso. -es como mi maestro, Es el mas fabuloso del mundo Roy agrando aun mas su sonrisa y agregó. -hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, Solo que esta algo ocupado ¿sabes?. A diferencia de mi, Tiene muchas gemas que ayudar. Agate asintió y prosiguió a hacerle otra pregunta. -Ya veo, ¿y tu?, ¿como te llamas? Roy empezó a responder con seguridad pero veces se cortaba las palabras. -yo me llamo Per...Puedes decirme Roy , Y tu ¿como te llamas? O ¿como te digo? -Bueno me llamo Agate. -Agate... Repitió Roy concentrado para no olvidar el nombre. Luego sonrió y lo uso en su siguiente pregunta. -Muy bien Agate.¿A que te dedicas?. Agate le respondió seriamente como siempre. -A nada en particular, usualmente me encargo de hacer trabajos como capturar ladrones, o cosas como esas para ganar algo de dinero y eso, ¿y tu? tienes alguno pasa tiempo en particular? -soy un hippie, ¿Eso cuenta?, Cuido el bosque a cambio de... Mmmm... Nada salvo el gusto de hacer algo bueno Roy a Agate se pusieron a charlar en el camino. -Hmm ya veo, Bueno al menos alguien cuida las plantas que uso...Entiendo, oye y ¿por que me sigues? -Cielos me distraje hablando contigo...Otra vez...Bueno si No quieres que te siga Esta bien, Volveré a donde estaba Roy se alejo unos cuantos pasos. Pero Agate agrego rápidamente. -No es por eso, solo pensé que podrías perderte luego a la hora de volver. Roy sonriendo con seguridad dijo. -No me pierdo, No me perderé porque soy un hippie conocedor del bosque y de sus secretos ancestrales Roy camino unos cuantos metros, pero regreso con Agate rápidamente. -Eh...¿donde estamos? -Cerca de mi casa. Pero puedo acompañarte de regreso. Respondió Agate. Roy procedio a disculparse con el por su torpeza. -Lo siento, me distraje platicando, Nadie me habla y...y...me emocione...no vi el camino...y...y Lo siento. Roy bajo la cabeza pero Agate le respondió de manera tranquila para calmarlo -No te preocupes, me agrada estar contigo -Ah si, ¿como haces para No perderte?, Creo que es porque estoy medio ciego, tengo daltonismo y soy muy, muy distraido. -En general tengo buena memoria, aunque tambien me gusta guiarme por puntos de referencia Roy para seguir la conversación agrego. -criso me dice que si me pierdo en la parte sur del bosque, Que Lo espere en la piedra con forma de Freddy mercury -cual es esa?! Cuestiono Agate algo sorprendido, Roy se puso a describir la piedra. -esta cerca de una zona rocosa, Criso dijo que tenia forma de hombre nalgon...Asi como freddy mercury...Asi que la llamamos Freddy Mercury. -Ah okay... Agate se sentó y sumerjio los pies en el agua de un Rio cercano, quedo el lugar silencioso hasta que se escucho un chapoteo porque Roy metio su cabeza entera en el agua. Agate lo vio detenidamente, como no se movia el lo jala fuera del agua -¿Que haces? Pregunto Agate,Roy muy tranquilamente pero bajandose el cabello a la frente respondío. -Busco piedras. -en el rio hay muchas de esas, sabes? -pero esta tiene forma de sapo...ay..es un sapo...¿acaso te preocupaste?. -no... solo me da curiosidad, no todos meten su cabeza dentro del agua asi por asi. Roy miro al pequeño sapo por un momento, después sonriendo le dijo a Agate. -Mmm. ¿quieres ser padrino del sapo? -creo que los animales deben ser libres, ademas no soy bueno con las mascotas Respondió Agate de una manera madura, pero Roy se empezó a reír. -me refería. A que si quieres ponerle un nombre, Asi podremos reconocerlo -Hmmmm... Agate pensó por un momento que nombre le quedaría mejor al sapo. -...Pedro -Pedro...es perfecto para el. Roy libera al sapo en el rio después de despedirse de el. Agate miro al cielo y vio que estaba oscureciendo. -Es algo tarde ya, debes volver a tu casa. Yo te acompaño Dijo Agate. -esta bien Roy se va por el camino equivocado. Agate lo agarra por la cabeza y lo detiene -Es hacia aca. -ah ok Voy contigo Agate toma a Roy de la mano para que no se dirija a otro lado. Roy observaba el camino tratando de seguirle el paso. -No vayas tan rápido Agate baja la velocidad. -en donde vives? -en el templo de criso, A la entrada del bosque -oh ya Agate y Roy caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron. -Es aquí? Pregunto Agate, Roy asintió con la cabeza. -si Roy se disponía a despedirse de Agate pero cambio de idea y le hizo una pregunta importante. -Oye..ahora eres mi amigo? Agate le respondió después de un rato. -Podría decirse eso Y Agate le dedico una sonrisa, era la primera vez que le sonreía a Roy desde que lo conoció. Roy sonrió aun mas y agrego hablando rápidamente. -entonces...yo..yo iré a visitarte mas seguido...Y, y pedro me dirá como llegar allá contigo. Porque dijo que a veces va a dormirse dentro de tu jardín, estuve platicando con el cuando tenia la cabeza en el rió sabes?...Y bueno adiós..Amigo Dijo roy mientras se iba Agate se despidió moviendo su mano. -adiós |-| Capitulo 2= Roy va a visitar a agate, estaba acompañado de Pedro el sapo. -Dijiste a la izquierda o a la derecha pedro? decía roy hablando con el sapo ya que le daba indicaciones. Agate estaba meditando en la roca que estaba en medio del rio abajo de la cascada la cascada respirando hondo, muy concentrado. -ahí esta, gracias pedro roy va a a saludar pero se detuvo -estará ocupado? -Ni te molestes, ya sentí tu presencia -ah hola...Hola. No...molesto verdad? Pregunto Roy un poco apenado. Pero Agate le respondío. -No te preocupes Acto seguido. Agate da un salto en la piedra para llegar a la orilla -Y eso que pasas por aquí?.¿Como llegaste? -pedro me dijo como llegar, Y llegue sin perderme Dijo roy muy orgulloso de si mismo -me alegro por ello Agate frota el cabello de Roy. Luego Agate le pregunto a Roy. -Por que La letra P al final de tu nombre?. -es un apodo que me puso Criso. Contesto Roy algo nervioso. -ah, ya veo Dijo Agate, y procedió a otra pregunta. -Pero porque Criso?, también es un apodo? -criso es un Crisoberilo. De ahi viene su apodo Dijo roy menos nervioso -Oh bien, y ese chico es muy amigo tuyo? -muy muy amigo mio. Roy se ruboriza un poco -Lo conozco desde hace mucho, Mucho tiempo. Desde que vivíamos en hom...otro lado -Ya veo, Oye estas algo ruborizado. -No es nada, Nada, Te Lo aseguro Dijo roy bajando la cara -Yo se de esas cosas Le toma de la barbilla y le levanta el rostro para que lo vea -se bien lo que sientes. -¿en..en serio?, ¿Tu Lo sabes todo? -pues no todo, pero si siento ese sentimiento en ti, es algo que fácilmente puedo detectar -ok...vaya, Bueno supongo que debo decirte -decirme no, explicarme, porque de por si ya lo se y esos olo si tu quieres -es asi, el me gusta, Pero yo no Roy y Agate se sientan a platicarlo. -No tengo ni la mas remota, Posibilidad De gustarle Respondió Roy en un tono algo desanimado. -Eso es algo... muy triste la verdad. -y la verdad, me gustaría al menos que lo supiera, parece que ni siquiera lo nota. Dijo Roy triste. Agate sabiamente le dio su opinión al respecto. -Aunque creo que la mejor solución, es buscar a alguien mas Roy sonrió ante la sugerencia, pero de inmediato agrego. -eso es difícil, Nadie quiere a los peri...gemas como yo, Gemas como yo, Dije..No otra cosa. Dijo roy bajandose mas el cabello -apenas tengo amigos y eso, de todas formas Agate, te prometo hacer un esfuerzo y buscar a alguien mas. Agate en un tono muy vivo dijo. -Si quieres... Yo puedo ser tu amigo. La mirada de Roy se ilumino y con una sonrisa, en un tono entre emocionado e incredulo, dijo. -entonces haremos cosas de amigos!?, Como salir,convivir y todo eso? Dijo roy atonito. -Si asi lo quieres, yo con gusto. Respondio Agate en un tono suave. -Es el momento mas feliz de toda mi vida, No tengo amigos porque nadie quiere a los perid...gemas como yo, gemas como yo Agate le pregunto intrigado. -pero explicame, como gemas como tu? Roy se quedo muy serio, suspiro y procedió a hablar. -.... Te digo, Pero prométeme que si de verdad verdad, eres mi amigo No te enojaras y nada te afectara, Aclaro que ya no soy como el resto de mi especie, ya no mas Roy malo. -Lo prometo Dijo Agate, entonces Roy se quito la cinta de la frente, revelando su gema, la cual era un Peridoto. -bueno es que soy un Peridot, Ya sabes uno de esos genios, Responsables de muchas cosas malas. Los peridots son ingenieros de cosas malas... Y mis manos No están limpias, por eso No tengo amigos, Nadie quiere a los peridots Porque tienen mala fama, Por eso escondo mi gema. Agate abre los ojos algo impresionado y pasa la mano por su cabello tratando de analizar lo que le dijo Roy se asusto y de inmediato pregunto. -estas...enojado? Pero de inmediato Agate levanto la mirada hacia Roy y dijo en un tono tranquilo. -no podría hacerlo, dices que has cambiado y yo te creo. Roy se puso muy contento, y muy emocionado dijo casi entre risas. -gracias, gracias, gracias, Eres el primero en muchos, muchos años. Roy no puede evitarlo y va a abrazar a Agate, el cual queda fuera de lugar pero reacciona y corresponde el abrazo. Luego roy respondio -Tu si eres un amigo...y uno de verdad Dijo roy muy contento entre risas. -No es para tanto. Dijo Agate algo sorprendido. -Pero por supuesto que es para tanto, No tienes idea de Lo que he pasado, Pero te contare por pocos, soy viejo aunque no lo parezca. -Esta bien. Respondió agate, luego Roy cambio de tema. -por cierto, Pedro te manda saludos Agate dio una suave risa, y en un breve tono de broma dijo. -Jeje en que anda el sapito? -me ayuda a encontrarte -Oh que bien. Luego agate se levanto, y le pregunto a Roy. -Oye te gustaría nadar? -Vaya por supuesto... No se nadar, Lo siento, Creo que te veré de lejos -Oh bien podemos ir a las aguas termales.hay un punto caliente en el agua ya que la otra mitad de la montaña es un volcán, es de baja profundidad. Ademas que es el jacuzzi. Roy algo tímido agrego. -El agua me pone un poco histérico, pero me gusta...aunque la ultima vez me ahogue en un charco. -.... -Pero igual voy! Agrego Roy muy contento por estar con Agate. Al llegar, Agate se quita el chaleco y la mascada junto con las esposas, Roy guarda sus lentes -creo que deberias dejarte solo el short decia agate mientras arremangaba sus pantalones -No Lo creo, normalmente meto solo mi cabeza Para evitar ahogarme -ok.... Adelante, bien entremos Agate guía a Roy hasta el punto caliente. Roy se puso algo nervioso. -No me voy a ahogar? -Tranquilo yo te sujeto Roy se puso muy nervioso y estallo en pánico. -¡¡No me sueltes!!, ¡esta tocándome!, ¡el agua esta tocándome!!!. No me....ah!.... Ah, el agua me llega hasta la cintura Roy se dio cuenta que no era para tanto y su pánico se fue tan rápido como llego. Agate le respondió para tranquilizarlo, olvidando la escena anterior. -solo llega hasta ahí, No te preocupes. Roy se tranquilizo pero su tono nervioso regreso. -No me sueltes de todas formas, Peridots y agua No se llevan Dijo roy abrazándose fuerte a Agate. -Ya, ya relájate, busca algo para distraerte.. Le dijo Agate a Roy, y Roy fijo su atención en otra cosa. -esta bien, esta bien tratare de..... ay oye Eres lampiño Dijo roy para distraerse -y....que? -pues es interesante, No tienes nada de pelo en el pecho... Roy ya se había olvidado de su miedo al agua, Agate un poco apenado volvió a la conversación. -Te gustan los tipos con vello en el pecho? Mira muy extrañado a Roy. -No...me dan cosa, Es Lo único que No me gusta de criso, Es muy peludo, parece un pie grande...y con su olor a.plantas le da mas puntos a favor. Roy se sentó pero sin soltar a Agate, pero luego se volvió a levantar. -esto esta muy, muy caliente. -Esto es para que te relajes, se nota que llevas mucho estrés encima -eres muy relajado, incluso eres mas relajado que yo y eso que soy un hippie...te admiro -Tengo que serlo, soy muy inestable -hay gemas como tu... Inestables pero No hacen algo por ser estables, y solo se dejan ganar por su falta de equilibrio. -Por los momentos no eh conocido ninguna así, Pero cuando me enojo mucho.....Llego a resquebrajarme, duele mucho, y es difícil de curar -entonces nunca te haré enojar ademas...con esos brazos...un golpe tuyo debe doler mucho -jaja no te preocupes no agredo así de fácil Agate se moja el cabello con el agua -eso dices ahora... -Nah y oye eres algo o bastante... pequeño... -créeme no, Me mantengo en esta forma pequeña porque en mi edad mental correcta soy mas peridot Tres toques a un cigarro y me hago adulto, no cambio mucho de altura pero si me veo mas distinguido. -Eh? mas peridot? -mas egoísta, mas demente, mas adicto a la tecnologia Ya sabes como son los de mi raza -Ah okay, hace cuanto vives en la tierra? -Hmmm, desde antes que empezara la guerra, Y tu? -desde un poco antes de acabar la guerra -Ya veo... No hay mucha diferencia Pero Roy agrego otra cosa. -solo que muy al inicio...No quería quedarme. Quería que criso volviese conmigo al planeta hogar. -A que se debe? la tierra es un lugar muy bonito, ademas... Aquí se puede ser libre -antes No me gustaba,prefería homeworld hasta que vi que esto era mejor -Bueno *se recuesta* por lo menos ahora estas bien aquí. -Nadie me quiere y... Pero Agate lo interrumpió. -No digas eso... Criso te quiere y.... Lo abrazo colocando la cabeza de Roy de su pecho -Yo también Roy No sabe que hacer. Se ruboriza y se acomoda un poco. -eso es muy significativo para mi, nadie en mucho tiempo me ha querido tanto como tu. Roy sonríe y un ligero rubor pinta su rostro. Agate Recuesta la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Roy -Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, o con quien estar, yo estoy aquí. Agate se levanta y le sonrie a Roy. Roy también le sonríe -casi No sonríes pero es lindo verte sonreír. Por cierto tu pecho es increíblemente liso...me gusta. -bueno vamos a tu hogar, esta haciéndose tarde |-| capitulo 3= Un día de mucho sol, Roy y Agate estaban platicando como de costumbre. -a veces siento que te comportas mucho como un humano Dijo Roy. -Por que lo dices? -porque me recuerdas mucho a uno, Casi No usas la gema -Solo la uso cuando necesito, recuerda, soy inestable Pero Roy respondió. -No en ese aspecto, Ay No se como explicarlo -entonces en que aspecto? Pero Roy se confundió. -No soy muy inteligente. Dependo de la tecnologia. -Jeje no importa, bueno tengo que irme Roy -adiós. Oye prométeme algo -eh, que cosa? Agate se detiene a escuchar. -que nunca me vas a dejar Dijo roy. Agate se sonroja un poco por tal comentario, se queda al rigido -Lo.... Agate carraspea un poco la voz, Roy dijo un poco tenso -No se como tomar eso -Lo prometo Agate le muestra el meñique para que prometa con el. Pero Roy Lo mira Algo confundido -El menique...eso es un si verdad -Bueno pues si, ve juntalos asi junta los meñiques -es una promesa sonríe aunque no se muestra mucho ya que lleva la mascada -Promesa, Promesa, Me gusta prometer asi -jeje vale bueno nos vemos agate se despide, y Roy muy contento mira como se va su mejor amigo, esperando verlo siempre. |-| Capitulo 4= Como siempre, para evitar que Roy llegase tarde, Agate lo había acompañado camino a casa, pero esta vez a el se le había hecho tarde, asi que se resigno a dormir en un gran árbol cercano. Pero Lala ma i estaba cerca, caminaba muy tranquilamente, estaba buscando a su viejo amigo Agate -espero encontrarlo, Lo mas pronto posible Decía para ella misma. Mientras tanto Agate se despierta y bosteza, pero termina cayéndose del árbol frente a Lala, Agate rápidamente se puso de pie -Auch.... -tosco como siempre, Falto de armonía, jajaja eres el mismo Agate de siempre. Dijo lala burlándose -Lala que haces por aquí? dijo Agate mientras le daba un abrazo, luego quitándose lo que se mancho. -No estabas en la india? -estaba, la tierra ha estado a tu favor? -Si bastante, hoy en día, he estado bastante tranquilo -es un progreso significativo, Es difícil mantener la armonía -Pues si, y como han estado ustedes dos? Lala replico un poco brusca. -háblanos como una sola....Por favor -Oh disculpa Lala sonrió y siguió hablando. -pues paseaba por acá. Pero No conozco nada este lugar... Agate y Lala terminan yendo a la cascada donde vive Agate y se sientan en las orillas a seguir platicando. -es grato verte de nuevo, He conocido a tantas personas Pero un buen amigo nunca se olvida -Lo mismo digo, es un verdadero gusto verte Agate sonrió. Roy pasaba yendo al hogar de Agate -gracias a Pedro, Se a donde ir. Roy se queda esperando un rato. -No esta en casa...mmmm de seguro hace algo importante, me quedare quince minutos mas. Mientras tanto Agate seguía entretenido hablando con Lala en la cascada y Roy seguía en su paciente espera. -ya paso una hora de seguro en dos llega Después de un rato, Roy decide caminar a los alrededores esperando toparse con Agate. Logra verlo, con lala. -pedro, debo ir alla? Le pregunto Roy al Sapo pedro -... -Tu silencio vale mas que mil palabras, Deséame suerte Roy va para alla -Hola Agate, Hola Lala. -Es un Peridot!...lo conoces...te juntas con...eso?. -Lala!... Dice replicando Agate. -ven Roy te quiero presentar a alguien -yo la conozco....Tu eres la mmm algo....Eres amiga de Criso. Dijo roy feliz. Pero lala No cambiaba de expresión -Espera, ustedes se conocen? -yo conozco a criso Replico lala fríamente -Hmmm Agate en su mente (otra vez con ese dichoso Criso...) -solo se que criso. Tuvo lastima de una pequeña niña humana. Y un peridot, Los cuales tiene de recogidos En su templo Dijo lala -Lala!... Agate ve a Roy, pero lala inflexible le replica a Roy. -es la verdad o No? Roy se pone mas verde De Lo normal. Responde un tanto inseguro. -bueno... criso nos quiere -Lala, eso no fue nada amable Agate estaba un poco molesto, pero Lala no cambiaba de tono. -nada amable, Es Lo que me hizo ese gem -A que te refieres? que te hizo? Lala le respondió con un tono duro a Agate. -ese inocente Provoco muchos estragos a mi amalgama perfecta sabes mejor que nadie que me tomo siglos perfeccionarla Y el Lo arruino. Sabes, lo peor fue que lo hizo por maldad, no toleraba vernos juntas. Agate conservando la calma, dijo -es por eso que lala mancha? Agate queda viendo a Roy esperando respuesta, Roy estaba muy nervioso porque temía que Agate cambiara de idea sobre el. -fue sin querer, Bueno antes si quería Pero ahora ya No quiero Agate se queda Esperando que dice Lala, Lala con un leve rastro de furia en los ojos respondió. -No me extraña de un peridot, No se porque te juntas con el, De seguro aun conserva sus viejas manías, no puedo confiar en...tu amigo. Dijo lala Agate decidido a cambiar la situacion, intento hacer a lala reconsiderar. -Nosotros decidimos que hacer con nuestras vidas, todos cambiamos, o si no fuese asi, yo seguiría siendo un sirviente y tu ¿crees que ustedes estarían juntas?. El también cambio, no te pido que lo perdones, solo no lo trates asi. Roy se disculpo con ambos y se fue del lugar, algo desanimado. Lala soltó un suspiro. -los peridots ya sabes que son una raza de científicos, tu amigo es responsable de que varias gemas sean defectuosas, de que Hacker se haya vuelto un loco e incluso intento afectar el reformamiento de criso Ten cuidado con el. Por esas razones no pienso tenerlo cerca. pero no dejare... A quien le prometí estar siempre con el Agate va corriendo tras Roy. Roy No estaba en el templo, En cambio estaba criso sentado, Esperando. -Disculpa haz visto a un peridot, hippie, y pequeño pasar por aqui? -ah hola hermano, Ah si si, vive aquí de hecho Soy Crisoberilo Forest, Pero llamame criso criso extiende la.mano -Ammm *le da la mano* *en su mente* (Criso....) -jeje tranquilo,se quien eres. Roy me ha hablado mucho de ti A un grado en el que ya te considero un amigo -Y-ya veo, pero donde esta Roy, ando algo preocupado por el -ni yo Lo se, Simplemente partió por allá. Llego bien depre pero cuando salio, Estaba tan contento, No te molestes en contar la historia, Yo Lo se todo. -Y-ya veo, pero donde esta Roy, ando algo preocupado por el Agate, algo tenso le dijo a criso, el cual no perdía la calma. -Necesito que me ayudes a buscarlo, una chica que le tenia mucho rencor le dijo muchas cosas horribles de su pasado...alguna amiga tuya. -ya veo... pero no te enojes con tu cuatita, Digo de seguro ella No Lo hizo por maldad.Cuando alguien feliz tiene miedo Para protegerse o proteger Hace cosas "malas'' Dijo Criso sabiamente, Agate pasa su mano por su rostro en sentido de exasperacion Ese no es el punto, ayúdame a encontrarlo -primero que nada,....Cálmate, Tranquilo, Roy me dijo que las malas vibras, Son malas para tu gema, Y No queras que cuando roy te vea Te vea tan tenso Dijo criso tranquilo, Agate respira profundo tratando de calmarse, inhala, exhala -y que sugieres entonces? -bueno, No me gustaría suponer esto, Pero Roy es especial -Suponer que? -es sensible, En el aspecto de que es muy sensible con estas cosas Y las sobrelleva de una manera especial Bueno. La ultima vez que paso esto Intento "enmendar" sus errores del pasado. -Si., Debe estar en el viejo taller del ala oeste del bosque, Justo por allá...No corras muy rápido. -Voy a correr tan rápido como pueda, eso no afecta mi gema Agate sale corriendo al ala oeste del bosque. Roy estaba haciendo apuntes Y dibujos De planos en las cercanías Agate lo llamaba. -Roy! Roy! Roy en el fondo se sintió dichoso de que le importase tanto a Agate. Pero lo retuvo, y respondió con un poco de indiferencia. -ah..hola. Roy siguió en Lo suyo, pero Agate fue con el y lo abrazo. -Roy, T-te encuentras bien? -estoy bien, Pero estoy ocupado, Con esto -Que estas haciendo? -pienso como puedo solucionar Lo de lala, Y otras cosas mas -Vas a hacer que deje de ser tan grosera? , ya lo intente no funciona -hare que deje de desteñirse, No se como pero Lo voy a hacer -Y si le decimos que se lave a seco? -Ya trato eso... Ademas No quiero que pierdas a tu amiga por mi culpa Dijo Roy conteniendo las lagrimas, había aguantado las ganas de llorar desde que estuvo con Lala. Pero Agate hacia un esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir mejor. -Ella sabe bien que hizo mal, no debió de ser asi contigo Roy agrego rápidamente. -pero es cierto, Todo Lo que dijo es cierto -Tal vez si, pero el tiempo ha pasado, la guerra nos cambio a muchos y no significa que seas igual, que antes -Pero.... -Pero nada! Ella es tu amiga de mucho tiempo, No la perderás por mi culpa, Yo siempre rompo cosas -Nada que ver, si quieres seguir yo te ayudo Roy sonrió, pero de inmediato se volvió muy serio. -Lo siento, Pero no..Esto Lo hago yo solo. Ve con lala, No le gustara saber que por mi. La abandonas -estas seguro? -muy seguro, Ella es mas madura... mas todo...Tu solo vete -Hay que ver que eres mas terco que un carbon pero bueno, son tus deseos, nos vemos luego -si esta bien. Roy cierra la puerta bruscamente, en realidad el Sacrificio, que hacia el no era por Lala, mas que nada lo hacia para limpiar la imagen que Lala le había dado a Agate de el. -Juraría que estará mas cómodo con ella que conmigo... hubiese sido muy egoísta si hubiese dejado que se quedara conmigo y no con ella...aunque no logre nada con esto...no quiero que la pierda...quiero que sea feliz Y esta vez las lagrimas no las pudo contener. |-| capitulo 5= Agate vuelve a la cascada y nota que Lala sigue a las orillas de la cascada. -Veo que sigues aquí Lala respondió con un poco de dureza en la voz. -si, Te conozco, no eres del tipo de gema que deja tirados a sus visitas. Volverías mas tarde. Agate tranquilo, retorno a la platica. -Solo pase a ver a Roy, me quedaría con el si lo requería, ya que como tu lo dijiste, nunca abandono a un amigo. Según veo, Roy esta bien y ocupado con algo "especial" pero supongo que eso a ti te da igual Agate dio un respingo, se paso una mano por la cien y dijo con su tono de siempre. -olvidemos esto por un momento -Esta bien, me decías, que hay de nuevo en la india? Lala orgullosa de hablar de su país, se irguió mas y respondió. -las cosas son muy tranquilas por alla sabes, Es un buen lugar. La gente cuando la conoces es muy alegre, siempre están cantando y procuran ser felices con lo que tengan. -En serio? -Muy en serio, es un buen lugar Para vivir, Es tranquilo Depende de donde vayas claro. Tu que eres un viajero Deberías pasearte por ahí algún día. Hay muchas gemas -en si no conozco el idioma, pero supongo que estaría bien cambiar de ambiente. -solo ten cuidado con regresar a tu estado de gema Las gemas mas bonitas Las usan Para decorar templos -Quien querría decorar un templo con una gema que por cualquier cosa se agrieta? o resquebraja -ellos, Lo quieren -No creo que sea precisamente lo mejor, pero bueh sobre todo yo que prefiero regresar a mi forma de gema a la hora de dormir. ...~Π~…~Π~…~Π~… Mientras tanto roy, No solo pensaba en diversos planes para mejorar sus viejos asuntos. Sino en la manera de algún modo "superar"a lala. Sentía que debía llamar de nuevo la atención de Agate de algún modo. -¿Que tiene ella que yo no?....mmm, ella tiene una gran uniceja en la frente. Es mas alta, es color rojo, tiene una larga trenza...no tengo nada de eso... Dijo Roy mientras se miraba en un pedazo de espejo. -Ademas...soy un Peridot...los Peridots llamaban sobras a las Ágatas, por su composición química...y alguna vez también lo hice yo...Por mis estrellas!, si lala se lo cuenta a Agate...ya no quera estar conmigo nunca mas. De pronto Roy se sobresalto. -Pero..¿por que me importa tanto asi Agate?, ¿Por que el hecho de siquiera imaginar que lala es su pareja me afecta tanto?...Acaso yo no amo a Criso?... Bueno.... aunque amara tanto, tanto a Agate... Simplemente no me haría caso... Roy se sentó una esquina del lugar a pensar. -Me pregunto si mis sentimientos han cambiado, Esto de las emociones es simplemente...Complicado. ...~Π~…~Π~…~Π~… Sin siquiera imaginar, el debate emocional que tenía Roy consigo mismo, Agate dejando el malentendido de sus dos amigos de lado -Oye y Lala tienes lugar donde dormir?, O te gustaría quedarte conmigo? Lala al instante dio su respuesta. -me quedare contigo con gusto -Okay jeje, como eres una gema de fuego el quedarte en el volcán no te afectara, en si dentro es como una casa normal o incluso casi un templo, solo que las temperaturas llegan a ser muy altas Lala replico en un tono bromista. -Ya he estado en volcanes antes, De ahí vengo -Oh vale venga pues dejarme arreglar un poco jeje. Agate da unos saltos a través de la cascada para llegar al interior que conectar con el volcan, Lala se quedo esperando. Y roy anotaba todo.Lo que veía en Lala, el había vuelto al lugar de los hechos, aunque temía ver lo peor, se había armado de valor para volver, ademas de que había decidido que si quería recuperar a su querido compañero, debía ser una gema madura e inteligente, igual que Lala. -El efecto de los toques debe ser casi permanente...necesitare algo mas fuerte que simple tabaco...también debo dejar de ser un sensible llorón. Dijo a si mismo Roy al revisar sus notas de vuelta en su taller. ...~Π~…~Π…~Π~… Lala ma i tenia una platica con ella misma, asentía y negaba con la cabeza a veces, mientras que Agate se encontraba arreglando su hogar para acoger a su visita. -A ver.... sacare la cama Agate saca la cama que tenia guardada -Total yo no duermo ahi. Agate recoje, su bolso y la bufanda hecha por Joe y las coloca en el perchero. salta hasta el agujero del volcán y desde la cima le grita a Lala -Lala!!!! Ya puedes pasar!!! Lala va adentro -Bueno Lala esa es tu cama, Oye como duermen los indus? Lala se puso cómoda y en su tono serio respondió. -asi Lala regresa a sus dos gemas. -No creo que los humanos vuelvan a sus gemas, Pero bueno, ya que Lala Duerme, iré a echarle un ojo a Roy... |-| Capitulo 6= Agate vuelve al taller de Roy. Para eso, el cambio de apariencia de Roy, ya estaba decidido, el había optado por estar en su forma adulta. Se encontraba Mirando el techo, estaba algo tonto por los efectos de la fuerte hierba que se obligo a fumar. Agate ve al adulto Roy, el esperaba ver al Roy pequeño de siempre, pero como desconocía esa apariencia de Roy, no lo reconoció. -y ese quien es?.... Dijo Agate susurrando. Roy se levanta y le sonríe a Agate. Agate se acerca. Roy saluda con mucha seguridad. -hola agate. Buenas noches, Hace una muy bonita luna no?. Agate estaba muy confundido y desconfiado, ese gem, de alguna manera le recordaba a Roy, pero mantuvo la compostura. -Disculpa, pero quien eres? Pregunto Agate seriamente, Roy adulto, lanzo una larga carcajada antes de decir. -soy Roy, No me reconoces? Dice roy acercándose. Agate atónito fue a observar al nuevo Roy -eres un poco mas alto, nunca te había visto asi -soy adulto, Es una forma interesante No? Roy tenia sosteniendo un cigarrillo de apariencia casera. -Bastante.... Agate da unas cuantas vueltas al rededor de Roy. Después regreso a su intriga. -Bueno y como vas con el proyecto? Roy con una sonrisa respondió. -todo va muy bien, ya esta terminado. -Oh puedo verlo? Roy volvio a soltar una larga carcajada. -ya estas mirándolo, Seré un adulto...responsable, maduro, ya no seré infantil..era patético, lloraba por todo... Dijo Roy dándole un toque al cigarro. -eh? pero eso en que te ayudara? no entiendo. A pesar de la seguridad de Roy en su forma de adulto, no tuvo valor para contarle a Agate, su verdadera razon de ser asi, no quería que supiera que tenía celos de Lala. -Bueno...asi soy mejor, ahora se como comportarme. *escupe algo de humo de cigarro*-Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza A pesar que las gemas no necesitan respirar, a Agate le desagradaba el humo de los cigarros de Roy, sabía que algo, andaba mal con Roy, el apoyaría a Roy en todo, pero Roy adulto no lo convencía del todo. -entiendo, estas seguro que no quieres ayuda? -seguro Roy saco otros dos cigarrillos con la intención de encenderlos. Pero Agate le quita los cigarrillos, supo que eso era lo que hacia tan famélico a Roy. -esto es lo que te esta haciendo doler la cabeza -pero asi soy mejor....Si solo asi puedo ser mejor, Así viviré -Estas mal, acepto si quieres quedarte asi hasta, terminar el proyecto pero, no mas tiempo -Esto es el gran proyecto!. Si, No es sano, pero asi podre imponer algo de respeto a los demás, es un sacrificio, solo asi puedo... -No lo apoyo, no eres mejor asi, tienes que ser como te sientas cómodo, no puedes vivir asi coloca la mano en la mejilla de Roy. Roy Lo mira, tuvo valor de decirle la verdadera razón de ser asi. -agate es que yo..yo..Yo lo hice por qu.... Criso entra de pronto. Tenía una silla de madera plegable en las manos. -Sentí el olor de tus cigarritos Roy!... Grito Criso algo asustado. -Que? Dijo Agate sobresaltado. Criso de inmediato se acerco a Roy. -Lo siento hermano Criso le pega con la silla a Roy y Lo hace regresar a su gema. Y cuando Roy expulso su forma física, una enorme cantidad de humo se dispersa -Porque hiciste eso?! Agate estaba exaltado, pero Criso guardo la calma y le explico la situación, buscaba tranquilizar a Agate. -tenia que, Su forma física estaba llena de humo de algún tipo de droga, ademas si yo no lo hacia el solito iría a estallar quien sabe donde... Acaso interrumpí algo? -Ya veo, *Agate toma la gema de Roy*-No, no interrumpiste nada. Agate le acerca la gema de Roy a Criso pero Criso la deja en sus manos. -No, no, puedes cuidarla tu si quieres, a el le importas mucho, e incluso ha dejado de ser obsesivo conmigo por estar contigo, Es radical hermano, De verdad le importas mucho. Y para lo que el hizo. Suave hermano, en serio le debes de interesar mucho. -Porque lo dices?, Se bien que le importo. pero a que se debe que tu lo digas? -es que cuando Roy se vuelve adulto, Solo Lo hace cuando Lo necesita. Es un cambio drástico, pero se vuelve algo... malas vibras hermano, se contamina. -entiendo... *lo emburbuja*-si lo dejo salir trabajara toda la noche en esto, y ya necesita un descanso -Cierto, Bueno No interfiero, Hasta ahora va muy bien Ya casi me supera del todo, que me ame asi no es sano. -bueno criso yo iré a mi hogar, nos vemos otro día, ten por seguro que Roy estará en el templo mañana -Radical, que pases una buena noche hermano. Paz -Adiós Agate se va a su hogar, cargando cuidadosamente la burbuja en donde tenía Roy. |-| Capitulo 7= La gema de Agate comenzó a brillar y de ahí el tomo su forma física tras una larga noche de sueño* *bostezo* -Ay que buen sueño tuve, bueno primero lo primero Agate sale sin despertar a Lala, toma del techo de la parte de la cascada la gema de Roy. -Bueno Roy veremos que tienes para mi hoy...Sera mejor que salga del agua o te me puedes ahogar Agate dio un salto y llego a la orilla y con su dedo indice reventó la burbuja ¡Pop!. La gema de roy rodó un poco. Y regenero su forma física de niño hippie. Agate se comienza a lavar la cara con el agua que cae de la cascada -Buenos días Roy Roy se queda hecho bolita un rato. Agate se acerca a Roy y le frota el cabello -Roy... estas bien? -neutral Roy creía que iba a desagradarle a Agate por la mala impresión que le dio su forma adulta. Agate daba por terminado la escena del otro día. Como siempre intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Roy. Hacerle saber que el no estaba molesto. -Esa respuesta no me tranquiliza...Le dije a Criso que pasaríamos por el templo para que te viera, estaba algo preocupado ayer asi que vamos. -ahí voy Roy hizo ademan de querer levantarse. -Te esperas. Agate toma una toalla y le lava la cara a Roy -Lavate la cara primero, debes verte presentable -me siento cómodo siendo como tortuguita. Agate se quedo hablando en su mente. ''-es adorable... Eh? espera..Que??!!!'' Roy al final tuvo valor de hablar. Decidió que debía disculparse con Agate. -me comporte como tonto.... Pero Agate lo interrumpió -eso lo puede hacer cualquiera, por los momentos espérame, iré por mi bolso para comprar algo en las cercanías Agate entra sigilosamente y toma el bolso de su perchero. Sale y vuelve con Roy. -Bueno vamos. comienzan a caminar. Roy iba muy callado, caminaba despacio y mantenía la cabeza abajo. Agate da un suspiro. -Entiendo que quieras hacer las paces con Lala... pero no creo que volver a una forma que no te guste y que te haga mal, sea lo mejor para ello. Roy tuvo seguridad para hablar de pronto. Quería contarle todo. -no es por ella...Poco importa ella Dijo roy -Entonces?, ¿cual es tu razón para ello?, es por... Por mi? Roy se ruboriza y asiente con la cabeza de manera rápida e irregular. -.....si... Agate se detiene y se coloca a la altura de Roy tomándole de los hombros -Lala no esta molesta conmigo, ni mucho menos, ademas si ella se molesta porque yo sea tu amigo es problema de ella, No tienes que forzarte a hacer esto -amigo....esta bien, Temo perderte, Entiendo que confíes mas en lala que en mi -Lala es una buena amiga, pero no te dejare por ella ,entiendes? Roy le dio a Agate una sonrisa muy grande, estaba aliviado. Lala era solo su amiga. -entiendo!. -Bien sera mejor llegar a tu casa antes de que Criso se preocupe vuelven a tomar el camino y esta vez agate le da la mano a Roy. Roy se aferro de Agate y dio una excusa para ello. -asi No me pierdo -exacto... -mmm....Te quiero Dijo roy, antes de irse, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Agate. -Eh dijiste algo Roy? -que te quiero (pensando: D-dijo lo que creo acaba de decir?) -Yo.... *afirma la voz* Yo igual a ti Roy ...~Π~…~Π~…~Π~… Agate fue a hacer unas compras al mercado local, En el mercado Local -Emm cuanto cuesta el kilo de Ají picante? Agate recordaba que a Lala le gusta la comida picante. mientras tanto Roy en el templo junto con Criso.Roy estaba hecho bolita Y criso Lo picaba con una rama -vamos,Vamos, vamos, levántate, levántate, vamos, vamos. Agate iba en camino cuando vio unas hierbas que servían para hacer un buen Te y las recogió. Al llegar a casa vio que Lala seguía dormida y aprovecho para comenzar a cocinar. De pronto apareció Parvati al lado de agate. Se sentó en una silla al lado de el. -hola Asusta a Agate que casi se le caen las compras. -Y tu quien? ah no espera ya recuerdo...¿Como estas Parvati? -desfusionada Parvati se rie. Parvati era la parte buena de lala, era mas amable y bromista. -Me doy de cuenta ¿que ustedes no se separaban? -pero nunca se dijo algo acerca de volver. Por cuenta propia. Me intriga el pequeño peridot...oh pobre cosita fea. -Ah Roy que tiene?....por cierto el no es feo. -Por supuesto que no, solo era una broma jajaja, es muy tierno ahora, por eso me quede con la pena, De que se veía tan triste -Triste... En serio? crees eso? Parvati asintió con la cabeza. Agate dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y presto mas atención -pues si con este ojo enorme veo un poco mas lejos Dijo Parvati, señalando su enorme ojo. -sabes de casualidad porque estaba triste?, es difícil que lo sepa, no me quiere decir. Parvati sabia que Roy no quería decirle a Agate todo, asi que tuvo mucho tacto. -Pero creo que siente que ya no, Le haras caso estando lala aquí. No puede estar contigo cuando esta ella Y esta ella contigo...todo el tiempo. -Es muy obvio que le hare caso, pero en si no las puedo correr asi como asi tampoco. -bueno, el pequeño tiene baja el autoestima, debes hacerle sentir, que siempre, siempre estarás cerca de el y que nunca lo dejaras. Dijo lala. -aunque... tengo una idea! Lala se emociono pero de pronto de sobresalto. -dime rápido, Ya casi tengo que irme, A fusionar -jeje sera secreto, tu ve rápido! -ok... Parvati se va. Y al poco rato regresa como lala ma i -Oh Lala estas despierta Agate comienza a picar los ajies, en una tabla de picar -No los piques. Así están bien -eh? Lala se come los ajíes enteros. -okay...Agate toma el mas grande y se lo da a Lala -Deseas esperar a que los cocine o te los comes asi? -asi están bien -Okay... Le da los ajíes a Lala -ah... paso algo interesante? -No realmente, Mientras iré preparando algo de Te -Tengo unos pocos conocidos aquí, iré visitándolos poco a poco. Algo que compartir?. Agate toma la tetera y calienta agua en un escape de vapor del suelo del volcán -No nada interesante Agate toma las hojas y las tritura para hacer el te y las arroja dentro de la tetera -has conocido a otras gemas locales?, parece haber un poco de todo por aquí. -Solo conozco a Roy y a Criso por los momentos. Agate toma una silla y se sienta -Oye Lala -si? -como se siente estar fusionada,todo el tiempo?. -Es interesante. Te sientes fuerte, completo, No como dos personas, sino como uno solo...Sientes que nada podra detenerte. Pero enojarse No es recomendable Dijo lala -Ya veo.... Agate da un suspiro, se exalta al escuchar la tetera haciendo el ruido característico. Lala le cuestiona al respecto. -para que la pregunta? -Solo.... quería saber jeje, creo que el te ya esta listo Toma la tetera y sirve un poco en 2 tazas dándole una de estas a Lala y otra para el -Ten Lala le da su taza. Lala se tira el té sobre la cabeza -Lala!! -que?...asi se siente mejor agate da un suspiro. Agate da un suspiro y comienza a reir. -jejejeje...Verdaderamente que hacías falta jeje -Lo se...Mira ahora hay una hermosa pintura roja en el suelo -Lastimosamente no durara mucho con la temperatura que hay aquí Agate recuerda lo que dijo Parvati -Oye te molesta si salgo un rato? -No me molesta. De hecho pensaba en ir a buscar a una vieja amiga -De acuerdo jeje espero te vaya bien Agate sale y va al templo, llega al templo. Agate toca la puerta. Sale criso -hola, Que onda? Criso llevaba a roy cargado en un hombro, Roy se incorporo rápidamente. -Oh Roy quería hablar contigo -Esta bien, Bueno ahí voy entonces Criso bájame Por favor, Criso carga a roy y se Lo da a agate. -todo tuyo hermano te lo encargo. Agate carga a Roy, Roy rápidamente empieza a preguntar -que querías decirme? -Es algo privado disculpa Criso -No me molesta carnales, las gemas de hoy merecen su espacio personal?. No seria mejor Gemsonal?. Agate se va caminando y lleva a Roy aun pequeño lugar rodeado de arboles y muchas flores silvestres* -cielos flores. Son hermosas me dan ganas de comerlas Pero no se tragar. Roy se sienta a mirar las flores. -bueno veras quiero saber como te haz sentido desde que llego Lala Dijo Agate. Roy se puso algo serio. -......No se, es raro... Agate se acerco a Roy. -Bueno ten por seguro que no te dejare y te seguiré haciendo absoluto caso, eres mi amigo después de todo -amigo... Pero No puedo estar contigo, Si esta lala, Ella me odia. Me gustaría de veras saber como se siente ella, tal vez asi se pueda arreglar algo, su amalgama es muy especial para ella. Entonces Agate, pone en marcha su plan, levanta a Roy de la cintura, lo sostiene firmemente de la cintura -Q-que haces?! Agate da unos pasos hacia delante, luego hacia atras, suelta la cintura de Roy y le da unas vueltas volviendo a juntarlo con el logrando que se fusionen sin antes no haber dicho -Siempre estaré a tu lado Roy... Dentro de la amalgama Roy estaba muy sorprendido. -vaya...Que pasa, nunca hecho esto. Una fusión asi, es diferente. -Ahora somos uno solo, estamos juntos. Esto es lo que se siente estar unido todo el tiempo. Ahora somos Fire Opal. Dentro de Fire Opal, Roy dice. -y ahora que se hace, no hay monstruos para luchar? -No Lo se, Disfrutar la experiencia? -Hay que ir a ver las reacciones de la gente!. Aunque hablaban por el momento, en mentes separadas, eran muy estables. -Okay, comenzamos con criso? -por supuesto Fire Opal va al templo, cuando estuvo dentro se puso a llamar a Criso. -Crisooooo..... crisoooo. Criso salio. Estaba algo confundido por su curioso visitante, el cual era mas alto que el. -hola! Dijo muy fuerte Fire Opal -ah simon, buenas noches, ¿que desea joven?. Fire opal se acerco con gesto confiado a Criso. -acaso no me reconoces. Criso se puso a analizar a Fire Opal. -eeemmm, Chuy eres tu cuate?. Fire Opal con un gesto serio señala la gema de su frente. Criso se retira el cabello de la cara para ver. -Es igualita a la gema de Roy, es la gema de Roy...Eres una fusion!, apuesto a que con ese chico Agate. Fire opal dio un fuerte respingo, criso se puso a reir. -que esperas mega cuate!, disfruta la experiencia radical hermano, paz. Fire Opal asiente y se va. Ese Día Agate y Roy se divirtieron mucho fusionados, de Hecho Fire,comenzaba a mostrar un leve rasgo de una personalidad propia, ya por la tarde quisieron acabar su día lanzándose desde la cascada donde vivia Agate llegando a caer logrando un gran chapuzon. Al salir del agua riéndose de la emoción se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban. Pero se toparon con Lala, ella sorprendida quedo mirando la fusión. -es una fusión...como yo? Pregunto lala. Al instante Agate se puso nervioso y Roy se asusto logrando que ambos se separen. -vaya pero si es agate... Espera ese No es roy? -Ugh... decia Agate frotando su cabeza. Roy no se habia levantado del suelo, estaba en estado de shock. Pero Agate tomo la palabra y el valor de hacerle frente a Lala -Si, si lo es adem.... -crei que los peridots No se fusionaban!. Interrumpio lala, estaba mas furiosa que nunca. Agate no sabia que hacer. Pero tomo valor para responder. -Ugh... Queria estar con el, lo eh dejado solo estos dias Lala replico enojada. -la fusión no es un juego. La fusión se toma en serio, no puedes fusionarte con alguien que no te gusta. Faridat, pensé que detestabas la fusión. Acaso te estas burlando de mi!. Dijo lala hecha una furia. Roy como tenía miedo de ella y de replicar, solo se quedo callado, bajo la cabeza y no pudo aguantar soltar unas lagrimas. Agate lo noto, y antes de que se hiciera una pelea fue hacia el y le dijo. -Yo fui quien lo hizo fusionarse! déjalo tranquilo!Vamos Roy, te llevo a tu casa Toma a Roy y lo carga en su espalda. Roy se abraza muy fuerte de Agate. -esta bien Agate y Roy fueron llegaron a medio camino, sin decir palabra hasta que Agate se atrevió a hablarle a Roy, el cual se veía lánguido. -Yo... Lo lamento Roy, Yo-Yo no sabia que odiabas la fusión... -no, No la detesto...bueno ya no. Lala esta tan enojada conmigo No solo, Porque hice que su gema destiñera Si No porque hablaba mal de la fusión, Y si hice Lo de que se destiñera, fue para evitar que se fusionara, quería que sintiera asco de fusionarse...igual que yo en ese tiempo. Hasta que aprendí que la fusión es el acto de entrega mas puro que puede hacer una gema. -Aun asi, no te consulte antes de hacerlo y lo siento Dijo Agate un tanto desanimado. Pero Roy con un tono mas alegre le dijo. -pero si No hubiese querido, No hubiese seguido tu baile -E-en serio? -en serio. Respondio Roy. Luego de despedirse Agate va a afrontar a Lala. |-| Capitulo 8= Agate va con Lala, estaba decidido a hacerle frente, y de una vez por todas, al menos hacer que dejase de tratar tan mal a Roy, no le agradaba, no podía entender porque había tanto resentimiento. Lala estaba leyendo un libro. Sin retirar la mirada de su lectura lala pregunto. -Como te fue?. -por suerte Roy esta un poco mejor, cada vez que lo ves lo tratas como basura. Lala miro a Agate fijamente, tenía la ruda mirada de cuarzo rojo. -No puedo perdonarlo, tu no lo entiendes, el quiso arruinarme. Hacerme infeliz solo para su diversion. Lala estaba muy tensa, podia llegar a separarse pero Agate la tomo de los hombros para tranquilizarla. -Es cierto no lo entiendo. Ya que sé que fuiste tú quien pasó por ese dolor, y por ello, es que se lo sensible que eres pero se que Roy también siente dolor, se arrepiente por lo que hizo. incluso quiso intentar ser de otro modo e intento encontrar la solución para arreglar tu gema. Lala se inclino, luego se levanto bruscamente y le dijo a Agate. -Pero yo, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi, no me perdonaría si de buenas a primeras ese Roy te hace daño. Agate tranquilo,entendió que lo que lala hacia, era para protegerlo a el y a ella misma, se mantuvo muy tranquilo y dijo. -se que Roy ha cambiado, se que ya no es asi, confió en el y no lo dejare nunca...ni siquiera por ti, eso se lo prometí y voy a cumplirlo. Lala se quedo pensando, luego dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, para ella misma. -Agate, hace muchos años, Cuarzo rojo y Parvati,pasaron por lo mismo que tu y Roy, tu le prometiste a Roy que siempre estarías con el y definitivamente es un orgullo que lo cumplas apesar de todo Me costara perdonar a Roy pero... Lo intentare por ti. Agate le agradecio a Lala. ...~Π~…~Π~…~Π~… Unos días mas tarde, después de que Lala partió de regreso a su hogar, En los días que no había visto a Agate, Roy se encargo del cuidado de las plantas, estaba sembrando unos arbolitos al lado del río, tenía al sapo Pedro en la cabeza. Y estaba sucio de tierra. De pronto Agate sale del rio de sorpresa y Roy se asusta. -aaaaah!..ah eres tu, creí que eras otra cosa. -hola Roy, como estas?, tenía mucho que no te veía. -me ha ido bien, estos arbolitos están muy bonitos, los sembré yo mismo. Dijo Roy muy contento, Agate rió un poco y se puso a limpiar a Roy. -Ya lo note. Estas lleno de tierra. Oye tengo una misión, quiero que la hagamos juntos, seras muy útil. Roy se puso muy contento -una misión!. Contigo?, cielos sera tan divertido. Cuando partimos?. -Ahora mismo. Dijo Agate mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Roy le sigue el paso. Ya llevaban medio camino. Cuando Agate decidido de por fin hacer un esfuerzo y declararsele a Roy. -Roy en cuanto lleguemos...me gustaría decirte algo importante. -muy muy importante verdad?. -si, muy, muy importante. -oh, esta bien. Roy y Agate llegaron la lugar de la misión. -Las plantas del lugar, se han vuelto locas, están atacando a todos los seres vivos, debemos detenerlos y tu tienes don para las plantas. explico agate. Roy se apretó mas su cinta. -entonces vamos, antes, ¿que me querías decir?. Agate estaba a punto de hablar, pero una planta lo ataco y lo atrapo. Roy se acerco a la planta y empezó a regañarla para que bajara a Agate. -Roy no quiero ser malo pero si no las convences las voy a partir dijo agate forcejeando, las plantas no obedecían las ordenes de Roy. -oye relajate, Así te soltara, mientras menos luches, mejor para ti!. Dijo roy. Agate se relaja y lo aprietan mas. -No... creo que... esto... funcione... Roy se enoja mucho, su gema brilla y grita. -por que no me obedeces!!. Roy le pega a la planta, Y la tira, la planta estaba ya muerta. -mate a la planta!! -Gracias, aunque tu no eras el lado pacifista? -No puedo creer que Lo hice! Agate lo toma de los brazos poco mas bajo de los hombros y lo sacude levemente -oye relajate, estas exaltado Roy respira y se despeja. -esta..esta bien... Que me querias decir?. Pregunto roy mas tranquilo -eh bueno... Una planta carnivora trata de atacarlos a los 2 -Cuidado! Agate lo quita de en medio -solo comen insectos, No hara nada... Oye tu le habla a la planta. La planta se queda quieta, como escuchando a Roy. -si, tu tranquilizate y reflexiona sobre tu vida extrañamente la planta se calma, se va a otro lado y deja de molestar. -ya no va a molestar mas, y que era lo que me querias decir?. -Que yo... Ya comienzo a odiar este lugar...Creo que... te lo dire apenas terminemos Roy y Agate empiezan a explorar el lugar buscando la causa del problema. Despues de escapar de la loca vegetacion varias veces mas, llegaron a un lugar abandonado. -No se que haga que las plantas se vuelvan mala onda. Dijo Roy jadeando, Agate se recargo en una pared, pero la pared se rompio y Agate cayo al otro lado del muro, Roy se asusto porque no lo veía. -Agate!. Ay no ya se lo comieron. Roy estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero Agate salio a salvo. -Oye Roy,ya se cual es el problema. Agate le señalo, un gran pilar, con una gema incrustada. -uuu, tiene una cosita muy brillante. Agate le da instrucciones a Roy. -si te lanzo podras llegar hasta alla, ¿estas listo?. roy se quita los zapatos, y le da sus lentes a agate. -adelante! Agate lo toma de la cintura para lanzarlo -Bien, ahi vas! Lo lanza haciendo que llegue al pilar -llegue! -Crees poder sacarla de ahi? -sacar que?, Dice Roy con la gema en la mano -Olvidalo, solo baja yo te atrapo Agate alza los brazos. Roy cierra los ojos Y se tira, Agate lo atrapa y lo termina cargando estilo princesa -Bien hecho!. Toma la gema y la mete en una burbuja -Tu que dices me la llevo yo o te la llevas tu? -es una gran responsabilidad. Tenla tu mejor Criso la dejaria libre. Agate transporto la gema a su hogar. Pero fue a acompañar a Roy a su templo. Roy iba contento platicando, como siempre tomado de su mano. Llegaron al templo de Roy y Criso. -eso fue divertido, ya quiero contarle a criso. Criso salio, del templo algo apurado. -hola cuates, ire a organizar un movimiento a favor de la vida de los mamiferos. Roy fue hacia criso. -Muy bien Criso, oye quiero contarte algo, Agate y yo... -Lo siento cuatito, tengo mucha prisa, pero no te preocupes, somos amigos y los amigos tienen tiempo para los amigos, siempre seremos los mejores amigos, como padre e hijo..si me disculpan me voy. Criso se fue rapidamente,pero Roy se puso a llorar. Criso nunca lo amaria como el lo amaba a el. Agate se agacho a la altura de Roy y lo tomo suavemente de la barbilla -No quiero que llores. Dijo Agate,pero A roy no paraban de rodarle las lagrimas por las mejillas. -ni siquiera se da cuenta, de mis sentimiemtos. Dice roy -Roy...Recuerdas lo que queria decirte esta tarde? -si? Agate tomo aire y le hablo. Firmemente. -Veras, quiero que estes conmigo le dice muy seguro -Contigo siempre? Dice roy sorprendido -Si, pero no de esa forma que dice Criso *Lo besa*, Si no, de esta forma -Lo sabia Dijo roy -Lo sabias? -Lo sospechaba, ademas yo creo que tambien quiero que estes conmigo siempre. -Entonces...? que me respondes? -Esa es mi manera de decir que si, Por supuesto que es un si -E-en serio? Genial! Lo abraza -Oye y... donde esta tu cuarto? -yo reposo en el jardin, puedes dormir ahi y yo podria...observarte. -Estas mal si crees que no dormiras conmigo Sostiene la mano de Roy -No se dormir, Uso la cama para poner mis sapos, Solo en temporada de sapos -Yo puedo enseñarte,no es dificil Agate ve por la ventana -Oye durmamos afuera tengo una hamaca en mi bolso -esta bien, Mas vale que dormir No canse -Claro que no salen a afuera y Agate aregla la hamaca en medio de 2 arboles -Ya esta listo Agate se sienta mientras da palmadas a un lado para indicarle a Roy que se siente a su lado Roy se sienta. -ahora que? Agate se recuesta, Roy hace lo mismo pero acomodandose a su lado muy abrazado, Agate lo Abraza. -Casi desde que te conoci, he esperado el dia en el que siempre pueda besarte. Agate le da varios besos a Roy. -Sabes Agate yo te dije que me esforzaria en buscar a alguien, pues ese alguien eres tu. Dijo Roy sonriendo. ...~Π~…~Π~…FIN…~Π~…~Π~… Historia: Categoría:Novelas